


All Hallows' Eve

by LadyOrlando



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Don't Ask, F/F, Family Trip, Halloween, I just thought about it yesterday, family holiday, it's halloween time, there's going to be drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOrlando/pseuds/LadyOrlando
Summary: You've always loved celebrations, but one you miss the most is Halloween. Will you be able to celebrate it for the first time with the Dimitrescu family?
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil) & Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday I thought about this scenario.  
> I thought it would be just a chapter, but I keep writing therefore I think at least two or three will come out. Hope you like it. Enjoy and stay safe!

"Girls, do you celebrate Halloween?" you enter the dining room knowing that you will find the three Dimitrescu sisters eating… or throwing food to each other.

"I would like to!" Daniela replies with a sigh "we tried many times to ask Mother"

"But we have never been able to convince her" continues the smallest of the three "she still thinks it is the celebration of the _All Hallow's Eve_ and somehow the destruction of our species has to do with it, she hisses at that thought" she concludes shrugging her shoulders.

You puff: "It's a shame, it's extremely fun"

The three vampires open their eyes wide: "DID YOU CELEBRATE IT?" they shout together.

"Well, yes, before arriving at your castle ... especially as a child, let's say that as a girl the celebrations change"

"Please tell us everything!" Daniela comes close to you with eyes full of curiosity.

You scratch your head embarrassed "I guess I could"

You sit with them at the table and tell them about costumes, sweets, parties, decorations, jokes, movies, and music. A journey into Halloween pop culture.

"This is all so cool!" Dani is on the verge of excitement.

“Even more beautiful in the city, in the middle of the streets” you admit.

“Mother doesn't even want to travel, another thing we tried unsuccessfully to ask her” speaks the eldest of the three.

Everyone sighs watching the food. For a few moments silence hangs over the room.

"What if ..." Dani looks up at her sisters and then stares at you intensely.

"I don't like that look..." you say

“What if… she is the one asking Mother to leave? She wouldn't deny her little human a desire"

The sisters look at her shocked by the almost brilliant idea she had.

"Nope" shake your head "don't even think about it"

"Please, Please, Please, Please, Please!" the youngest begins to beg "We want to know what's out there!"

You sigh surrendered: “Ok, the problem will be traveling with _her height_ ” you look at Dani “If something happens to me, it's all your fault” Dani nods quickly.

The three sisters hug you. You've never seen them so excited about anything other than hunting.

The following days you dedicate yourself to preparations. Perhaps booking everything will reduce the chance that the matriarch will deny herself the trip.

"We will have to travel in first class, for space" you think "Alcina has no money problems, the problem will be other travelers". You stop for a moment to hypothesize every possible scenario on the plane, at the security checks, in the vehicles ... you start to think that maybe it's all a stupid idea, but the girls were so happy and you still don't feel like you belong to their _clan_. This could have been your chance to be definitively accepted by the three young women.

"Dani" you interrupt the girl concentrated on listening to music "I have everything ready ... I'm going to talk to your mother. Can you call your sisters? Unity is strength"

You don't have time to finish talking when a cloud of insects overwhelms you and moves away. A few moments later the cloud is back, bigger and noisier. The sisters materialize before you, full of hope.

You take courage and walk to the tea room where you are sure to find your loved one.

You knock hesitant at the half-open door. The lady does not look up from some papers she has on the table near the teapot "Come in...all of you"

"Shit" Dani slips between her teeth.

"Strange to see you all together, may I know what happens?" the woman sits comfortably in the chair and raises an inquisitive eyebrow on all of you.

You start to sweat "Erhm...you see... we...we would like" you stammer, but someone interrupts you "WeWouldLikeToTakeATripOutsideTheRegionWeHaveAlreadyThoughtOfEverythingPlease!" the youngest of the sisters breaks in one breath, taken by emotion and tension.

"What? A trip?" the matriarch's gaze changes.

“Mother” the oldest is now speaking “how long have we not been out of our lands? Your human also suffers from it and has been here for less time than us” she says, touching your shoulder gently.

"Is it true?" you feel the tall woman's eyes on you, but you look at the ground in fear.

You interlace your fingers nervously “I love being here, but I wish I could go back to see new and old places. Traveling brought me here ... to this castle, to you"

"I see" her tone is serious and aware "Where would you like to go and when?"

"Where, well the human knows and we would like to celebrate Halloween"

The vampire hisses furiously "ALL HALLOWS’ EVE?! " she rises abruptly from her chair. Suddenly she seems to be three times her _normal_ height.

"Told you so..." the younger murmurs in a low voice.

"You know very well what I think of those dates!!!"

"But ... Mother, it’s no longer like that!” Dani answers.

“Alci, they are right. Let me expl… ” you continue.

“I don't want to know anything. Period.” she interrupts you.

You swallow. The woman is a fury “Please listen to me. I've always celebrated it, yet, I'm here with you. It's not what you think…at least not everywhere” you try to say lovingly.

"Speak"

You tell the same things you said weeks before to the sisters and with each word your emphasis went up.

"That's all?"

You nod.

"And you want to take a trip just for that?" the lady asks her daughters who quickly nod in turn.

"It would be our first trip as... _A Family_ " you say hesitantly.

The vampire changes her expression, a slight blush appears on her face. _Family_. She clears her throat trying to get serious “And how are we going to travel? Who will look after the castle? "

"I've already thought of everything," you reply.

"At my back"

"…Yes…"

Alcina brings her index fingers to her head, massaging her temples to avoid another outburst "Remember me not to give you carte blanche with my money ... and the house?"

"You can call our uncle!" Dani answers.

“That fool of Heisenberg? Never! He would run out of my wine reserves in a couple of days! "

You approach the woman and take her hand. Kiss her knuckles: "Please?"

The woman gives up: “You have thought of everything, haven’t you? If anything happens to the castle, it's all your fault. ALL FOUR OF YOU! "

That was a YES. The sisters exult with joy. You hold tightly the hand of your beloved. Time to pack your bags. The departure is in a few days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry if I was late in writing this chapter, I'm working and studying a lot and I didn't really know how to write this part. Let's say that I have more in mind about what will happen next, but in the meantime, I hope you will like this a bit.

"34-35-36-37-38 ..." you count the endless steps to get to the second floor. Perhaps it wasn't the most brilliant idea to bring all the packages up in one trip, but the enthusiasm was too much.  
"What do you have there, human?" Daniela suddenly appears next to you, for a moment you lose your balance but the vampire grabs your arm in time.  
"Th...thank you" you take a deep breath. For a moment you saw yourself with all your bones broken.  
"So? What are these packages? " Daniela curiously looks and sniffs.  
"These? Um… I get something for you, for the trip? "  
"Whaaaaaaaaat? For us?" the girl widens her eyes, immediately takes boxes for herself, and runs up the stairs. Now you have a clearest view and you run after her, but she is faster than you.  
“SISTERS! MOTHER!" Daniela screams with all the voice she has to be heard along the labyrinth of corridors of the castle, sure to make herself heard.  
The redhead and the brunette peep out from the darkness, obviously, first you hear the swarm of insects, as usual.  
“Why do you have to scream so loud? I was reading” the older one says annoyed.  
"The human bought us something for the trip"  
You smile blushing and hand them some boxes, taking Dani's too: "They're clothes, I hope I've hit on your tastes"  
"Why? Don't we dress appropriately in your opinion " the youngest naively exclaims looking at her clothes. She was the most "fashionable" of the three.  
“No, no, I absolutely didn't say that. I'm just saying that until we arrive on-site, perhaps it would be better not to go out in dark clothes that may be bloody, or that could attract attention" you hear Daniela growling at your side "then you can wear anything, even better: The creepier the better!" the growling stops.  
"She's right"  
You gasp. You didn't notice Alcina behind you "say thank you to her, darlings"  
"THANK YOU!" the girls say in chorus before running to their rooms to wear the new outfits.  
You turn to the matriarch and hand her the last packages that were left in your hand. "These would be for you" you say shyly.  
“I don't think I need new clothes, not like the girls at least” she tells you, rising to her full height.  
“You're right, but you'll need something more comfortable to travel, too. The dresses you usually wear could get in the way and ... you could be too conspicuous because of ... " you finish the sentence by moving your hand from top to bottom in front of the vampire to emphasize her height.  
Alcina grabs the boxes in a bad way, aware of the fact that you are right, but without wanting to admit it, and she goes towards her bedroom. You follow your beloved, but she almost slams the door in your face: "Wait until I'm done" she tells you leaving you out.  
“ _Primadonna_ ” you think snorting as you wait in the hallway for minutes that seem like hours.  
"You can enter, now" you hear her voice from inside the room.  
Gently, you open the door and stick your head inside. You stop for a moment to see how the woman looks splendid and statuesque even with modern clothes.  
"I told you can come in, not to be stunned staring at me in mid-air" she repeats in a stern tone "help me with this belt instead of staying there"  
You rush towards her and step behind her.  
The clothing you had chosen for her was quite simple but impressive: a loose white, soft shirt that unbuttoned at the right point allowed her to show part of her wonderful cleavage of which the vampire was always very proud; a corset belt in black leather with three front laces and a rear zip; finally, some loose and casual black trousers.  
The detail was in her corset. The lady always used them internally, not only in an erotic way or because of how her figure and curves stood out, but mostly because, given her stature, back pain would have been unbearable, even for an immortal being like her.  
As you pull her zipper up you try to peek your head to see her reflection in the mirror. The woman looks at herself from top to bottom admiring her figure.  
"You look wonderful" you say in a low voice "I hope you like the suit, I had it made to measure for you"  
The vampire does not look at you, she adjusts the front laces of the corset and her breasts.  
"With your black gloves and the hat, you will look perfect" you continue, a slight blush appears on her cheekbones.  
"What are these?" she asks trying to change the subject and points to a series of booklets inside one of the packages.  
"Oh! Those are our passports! "  
She looks at you curiously.  
“Documents for traveling? When was the last time you travelled? That you left Romania? "  
"Better you don't know"  
You raise an eyebrow "Um, ok"  
"How did you get them?" she asks you.  
"A lot of photosh ... let's say I used the computer and the help of your eldest daughter. Do you remember when we were in the city a few days ago?"  
"Yes…"  
“We went to the document offices while you and the other two were shopping. You should be proud of your daughter, she has captivated all the office workers and managed to get us to do everything in a short time. She took everything from you"  
The vampire laughs.  
"It's true! We also managed to get fake birth certificates as well as passports!" you continue enthusiastic and proud, as if you were talking about your own daughter.  
The woman opens one of her booklets, her own: "Is this me?!"  
You scratch your head nervously "I had to edit the few photos I have of yours without a hat and in front...it wasn't easy"  
"I'm more for portraits than photos"  
“I know, but it was necessary. Without a passport, no airline tickets"  
"I see"  
"I have never told a lie in my life or done anything illegal" you say looking at the documents "But to do this I think I have officially corrupted my soul to the maximum"  
"With these?"  
"Yes"  
"I thought it got corrupted the day you decided to sleep with an immortal being _comme moi_ " the woman exclaims ironically, still looking at you through the reflection in the mirror.  
"Oh, thank you" you reply "you always know how to cheer me up" as you walk away from her.  
"Sarcasm?" she asks.  
"Yep!" you approach the door and stop to turn towards that wonderful figure who is your partner, now in the 2020s version “For the record, you look super hot with that outfit”.  
The vampire squares herself one last time from top to bottom "I guess I am".


End file.
